


Puppet's Game

by frnkieromustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Asesinatos, Bottom Gerard Way, Canibalismo, Cannibalism, Detective Gerard Way, Douche Frank, F/M, M/M, Murder Mystery, Poor lil Gerard, Top Frank Iero, Ventriloquía, época victoriana
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkieromustdie/pseuds/frnkieromustdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Las luces de la ciudad vuelven a encenderse, el telón carmesí se descorre y las miradas se centran en el escenario… Frank Iero sale a escena."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppet's Game

**Author's Note:**

> Empecé a escribir este fanfiction el 20 de febrero de 2010 y lo terminé el 21 de abril de 2011. Ha recibido mucho apoyo por parte de diversas personas, por lo cual me siento bastante orgullosa de el. Sin embargo, tiene muchos errores de redacción y ciertas cuestiones que no me agrada cómo manejé, por lo que me he propuesto editarlo y sacar lo mejor de él.
> 
> Espero sea de su agrado, disfruté mucho de escribirlo.

 

La _verdadera_ locura  
 quizá no sea otra cosa que la  sabiduría misma,  
cansada de descubrir las vergüenzas del mundo,  
ha tomado la inteligente resolución de volverse _l o c a_.

 

 

La **ventriloquia** es el arte de modificar la voz para imitar otras voces.  
La práctica de la ventriloquia se realiza mediante un diálogo  
entre una persona y un muñeco al que le presta la voz.  
Esos muñecos se denominan “ _dummies.”_

 

 

**PUPPET'S GAME**

 

 

00

 

_El puente de Londres está cayendo, está cayendo._  
_El puente de Londres está cayendo, my fair lady._

 

Londres no conoce el calor. Sus calles constantemente se ven asaltadas por la lluvia y, debido a la combinación de estos factores, la neblina es cliente frecuente de la ciudad. Por lo que no es de sorprenderse que esa noche fuese como muchas otras. Aunque si hubiera gente en las calles, estas habrían notado de inmediato que esa neblina no era natural, que era más densa de lo que debería ser.

El barrio está sumido en el silencio, permitiendo que lo único que se escuche sea el eco que deja el andar de un caballo.

 

_Constrúyelo con madera y arcilla, madera y arcilla, madera y arcilla._  
_Constrúyelo con madera y arcilla, my fair lady._

 

Un joven camina frente al hermoso caballo negro que hala de su pequeño teatro; viste pulcramente un traje negro, camisa blanca y un moño rojo. Con elegancia, porta sus impecables zapatos de charol del mismo tono que su traje. Sin mancha alguna en su atuendo, traje perfectamente planchado y zapatos boleados.

En medio de la silenciosa y oscura noche, silba el tono de aquella canción. Dentro de las casas, sumidos en la profundidad de los sueños, la gente tiembla sin estar consciente del porqué. Algunos niños lloran en sueños y los mayores tuvieron pesadillas que terminan cuando el joven dejaba de pasar frente a sus casas.

A su paso, los faros de luz se apagan, permitiendo que la oscuridad inunde las calles de la ciudad.

 

_La madera y arcilla quitarán, quitarán, quitarán._  
_La madera y arcilla quitarán, my fair lady._

 

El hombre gira sobre sus talones, posando la mirada en un punto fijo. Sentado sobre el asiento que adaptó en su teatro para cuando viajara sobre este, está lo que a primera vista pasaría como un pequeño infante. En realidad, era su posesión más preciada: cabello ondulado y pelirrojo, grandes esmeraldas sin brillo y pecas que bañaban su respingada nariz.

La sonrisa permanente en su rostro no desprende el encanto característico del joven, no. El pelirrojo tenía una mirada profunda que lograba inquietarte; te daba la impresión de que algo muy malo pasará cuando menos te lo esperes, pero tendrás la certeza que fue él el causante de tal tragedia.

Su sonrisa es aterradora.

Es causa de pesadillas y catástrofes.

Y eso le encanta.

"Al fin en Whitechapel, mi querido Chuck." El joven vuelve a dirigir la mirada hacia el frente, es capaz de sentir en el aire las aventuras que pasará en aquella parte de la gran isla de Inglaterra. Cierra los ojos ante lo frío del ambiente.

Continúa silbando, esta vez moviendo sus manos y cuerpo al ritmo de la tonada. No hubo respuesta inmediata, de cualquier manera no la había esperado.

"Prefería Edimburgo." Contesta Chuck con voz nasal. El joven ríe divertido, mientras niega con la cabeza. El joven continúa sin mirarle y se detiene frente al letrero que les da la bienvenida a las calles de Whitechapel. "No puedes culparme." Dijo el pelirrojo, "La comida era deliciosa."

"Sólo eres un dummie, tontuelo" Ríe el joven, sintiendo la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas. La emoción lo embarga y no puede esperar a conocer a todos los pequeños de aquel lugar. "No tienes estómago."

"Eres un desconsiderado, Iero. ¿Cómo te atreves a decir aquellas cosas de mi?" Contesta Chuck, claramente ofuscado. El mencionado decide ignorarlo. "Pero basta de eso. Lo dices como si tú no adoraras a los niños de Edimbugo."

El tono de su voz se oscurece, al igual que los ojos avellanas de Iero; recuerda con excitación la suavidad de la carne, el sabor dulzón que esta desprende gracias a la preparación y dedicación con la que la caza. Trata de concentrarse, de alejar aquellos recuerdos y vivir en el ahora.

"Por supuesto que sí, mi fiel amigo." Responde, cerrando sus manos en puños y llevándoselos al pecho, a la vez que se para sobre las puntas de sus pies ligeramente, demostrando su emoción. "Pero también sé," hizo una breve pausa para voltear a verlo, sonrió con amplitud y continuó: "que amaré a los de Whitechapel."

 

_Constrúyelo de ladrillos y mortero, ladrillos y mortero, ladrillos y mortero._  
_Constrúyelo de ladrillos y mortero, my fair lady._

 

Se acerca a Chuck y lo tomá con delicadeza entre sus brazos. Introduce una mano por debajo de su pequeña camisa blanca, provocando que el pelirrojo hiciera una mueca de incomodidad.

"Tienes las manos frías, Iero." El mencionado suspira, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Lo sé. Es por estar tan lejos del hogar." Fija su vista en sus brillantes zapatos negros, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. No le gusta sentirse de aquella manera, se siente débil. "Sabes que no podíamos continuar ahí por mucho tiempo. Nos habrían separado y eso es algo que no me gustaría. Eres lo único que tengo."

Chuck suelta una sonora carcajada antes de hablar: "Oh, Iero, tu homosexualidad sale a flote." El muñeco frunce el ceño, como si intentara recordar algo. "¿Por qué sigo contigo? Odio a los malditos maricones como tú."

Con los ojos en blanco, Iero hace una mueca exasperada. Tampoco recuerda porqué sigue con Chuck. Pensándolo bien, debió dejarlo en Edimburgo y comenzar desde cero.

La sonrisa que lo acompañó desde el inicio de su viaje lo abandonó y decide arrojar al pelirrojo en el carruaje. Éste se queja sonoramente, puede que haya escupido entre dientes un "imbécil", pero eso fue algo que el joven decideignorar.

"Puedes pensar lo que quieras, Iero." Habla el pelirrojo con más fuerza, haciéndose escuchar. Su tono de voz fue completamente amenazador, por lo que logra que el joven encoja su cuerpo ligeramente. "Pero sabes que eres nada sin mí. No estarías donde estás sin mi ayuda."

"Cállate." Ordena el chico, con la poca autoridad que conserva. "Eres estúpido, ególatra e interesado. Nada de lo que digas me importa.

"Tan desagradecido, Iero." Dice el oji-esmeralda, con tono falsamente compungido. "Haces que mi corazón se rompa." Iero resopla y solta una pequeña risa.

"A ti no te duele nada Chuck. Ni siquiera tienes corazón."

Chuck ríe, y muy cerca de su oído, murmura: "No soy el único, querido."

Iero continua caminando, por lo que su caballo lo imita. Al entrar a Whitechapel, las luces de todo el barrio se apagan y con ellas, el joven y el pequeño escenario que jala el caballo, desaparecen entre la neblina.

 

 _Pronto, las luces se encenderán para ver el espectáculo_  
_del maravilloso_ Frank Iero _._


End file.
